Sora's Angel
by Juneiper77
Summary: Sora goes into a deep depression... can anyone help him?
1. Default Chapter

:: I do not own these characters...::  
  
Chapter 1: Sora's Angel  
  
Well after Sora sealed Miki and Riku away with the heartless he began to lose himself. His mind began to wander and depression began to consume him. He lost interest in the things that he used to love. Sora would begin to Let his mind wander off and he would forget about anything that he was doing. He used to sit in a window and contemplate wether or not he should jump out...  
  
One day Sora was walking down a deserted street of Traverse town. He was letting his mind wander and did not pay any attention to where he was going, and he walked right into a familiar. It was Leon, one of the people that helped him with his quest the first time Sora arrived in T. town.  
  
" Sora....What's up?"  
  
Sora just looked up at Leon and stared into his dark brown eyes. His eyes became teary with the thought of Rikr.  
  
"You okay Sora?" Leon asked. This was the first time that Leon had ever let his guard down in front of him. And with that Sora broke down into a ear curtiling scream. Sora fell to the ground in tears, and Leon grabbed him and held him close to his chest. Leon held Sora with love and understanding. They were crouched on the ground for a long time. Until Sora used up all his energy and fell asleep in Leon's arms. Leon picked Sora up and began to walk down the street towards his house. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Sora awoke he was in an unfimiliar place. A ceiling fan turned slowly above his head as he glanced around the room. A nightstand made of maple wood to his right, and a white wall to his left. A window at the foot of the bed where he lay, giving him a view of Traverse Town main street. Off in the lower right hand corner of the room was a open doorway leading off into a lit hallway. Sora sat up, rubbed his head and walked toward the door. It took a little more effort than usual to walk a straight line to the hallway, he was still weak, being that he hadn't eaten anything decent for a while. It didn't help that Dehydration was also kicking in.

Walking through the hallway photos of Leon and other people that Sora couldn't recognize hang abundentally. All the photos where old, black and white and yellowing with age. Sora made it to the end of the hallway which lead into two different pathways. One towards another door which look like it took you outside. The other an open doorway leading into a room with cabnits framing the walls. Peeking into this room Sora saw Leon sitting at a little table with a mug cletched in his hands. Leon didn't notice Sora as he leaned in the doorway. He seemed to be paralized with thought. Sora felt his eyes begin to tear up, so he turned around and headed for the street

--The stonepath that led Sora to the street was no distraction for the thoughts that buzzed inside his brain.

"Why can't I stop thinking about them? Mickey, and Riku... Why did you make me do this? Riku I can't live without you.." He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, his eyes shifted from right to left as the memories flashed in front of his eyes. Riku's smiling face as they fished together back at home. the playful fights that had taught him to survive, those unforgetable words just before he went through the portal.

" What ever happens to me know this... I will always hold you here, in my heart Sora. Dont you forget that."

Sora came back to reality, the street was busiling with many people, but he had never felt more alone in his life. --

Leon just shifted his coffee mug from one hand to the other. He knew how much it hurt to lose someone that you loved. He grasped at his necklace holding it tightly as he remembered the people who had died to keep him alive. Riona, though their relationship was a difficult one those feelings had never subsided. Although it was tough for him, he was never in such bad shape as Sora. He took a sip of coffee, it was cold. he had been sitting there for over an hour now. A light clicking noise caught his attention, the front door was open. Leon looked around there was noone there, he looked down the hall towards the bedroom. he could see the end of the bed, where they once of feet was now empty. He ran down the hallway, Sora was no longer in the house. He had left the house, Leons face became pale with worry. Since Sora had not been eating or drinking anything in the past few days, his chances of survival against any opposing creature he would surley fail.


End file.
